The scientific goal of the Cancer Genes & Molecular Regulation (CGMR) Program is to identify novel genomic and genetic alterations that play causal roles in cancer development and to study genes, proteins, and signaling pathways that mediate the altered phenotypes of cancer cells. The three themes are: ? Cancer Genomics & Genetics: discovery, validation, and elucidation of the mechanisms of action of genomic alterations in cancer. ? Molecular Regulation of Gene Expression: abnormalities in the regulation of RNA stability and function, the action of miRNAs, and post-transcriptional regulation of gene expression in malignancy. ? Cell & Tumor Biology: cell signaling pathways and stroma and matrix factors that influence both cancer cell growth and stem cell biology. The overall goals of the CGMR Program are to provide a scientific environment that: 1) promotes the ability of investigators from diverse disciplines to work together to develop an integrated understanding of the molecular mechanisms that drive critical cancer-associated alterations in normal cell growth, survival, and invasive potential; and 2) fosters the discovery, validation, and identification of potential therapeutic and preventive strategies. These goals are accomplished through a multi-level approach that includes monthly scientific meetings, special interest groups within the program, program-specific seminars, and targeted recruitment of faculty to enhance programmatic research, together with the development of critical new and/or enhanced shared research resources. Currently, the CGMR Program is composed of 24 members representing eight departments from within the College of Medicine, College of Pharmacy, and the College of Dental Medicine with more than $4.4M in extramural research funding ($4.3M in peer-reviewed projects; $2.8M from the NCI) and another $1.9M in program-related training and career development awards. In the last five years, program members produced 147 publications with 33% of these representing inter-programmatic and 31% intra-programmatic collaborations and 41% from multi-institutional collaborations.